Dwayne Winterhalus
Lordaeronian Human|Row 7 title = Affiliation|Row 7 info = Southshore Militia (Formerly) The Syndicate (Formerly)|Row 8 title = Gender|Row 8 info = Male|Row 9 title = Alignment|Row 9 info = Neutral Evil|Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = Deceased|image = Dwayne.jpg}} Dwayne Franciscus Winterhalus (Born 18th day of cold season 577 K.C.- 626 K.C.) was a member of the criminal organization The Syndicate and brother to John Winterhalus. He stayed with the Southshore Militia until after the Third War. Soon after the creation of The Syndicate he left Southshore to become one of its members. Serving the next few decades thieving, murdering and raiding settlements or trade routes. In the early stages in The Syndicate, Dwayne owed a lot of loans duo to gambling problems and addiction to smoke able herbs. Although his plenty of stealing, he did not manage to pay off the debt. The Syndicate offered him a clear of all his debt in exchange for is eternal loyalty and service. The only way he saw to earn this was to do a hideous act of cold blooded murder. Showing them that he would do anything for the organization. Dwayne gathered a group of syndicate assassins and traveled to Stormwind City. At a night of the year 617 K.C. Dwayne and his group of thugs invaded the home of John Winterhalus and brutally murdered his wife and children in cold blood while they were asleep. Raiding the house of any valuables leaving a trail of death and pillage in their wake. During these course of events John was out in deployment, returning the next day only to hear of recent events. During the next couple years Dwayne continued to serve '''The Syndicate, '''doing their bidding without hesitation. In these years John managed to track and slay most of the original group of assassins Dwayne took with him. Although John never knew Dwayne was a part of that group or even a part of the organization as he never showed his face. It was until Dwayne was tasked to finish what he started. To assassinate John in cold blood. It was in Redridge that the two met, since John was on deployment there at the time, it seemed like a family visit to him at first. Since Dwayne was not wearing his usual clothes from the syndicate. At some point they went to the Lake for a private conversation. At that moment Dwayne revealed his true intentions and what he died to his family back in 617. John was devastated that such a close family member had done such a hideous crime. He challenged Dwayne to single combat. After a moment of fighting John was disarmed and thrown to the edge of the cliff surrounding the lake. When Dwayne took up the sword to finish the job, moments before John drew a small knife, moving up to Dwayne stabbing him numerous times in the belly before throwing him into the lake. His body was recovered from the lake shortly afterwards and buried at Lakeshire Cemetery by John. He claimed that Dwayne went away back north. John never revealed to anyone what his brother had done.